NEPHRITE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height ... 1.88..Date of birth (supposed) .. 1973 ...... February 12. Place Kingdom of the Earth. Brown hair and blue eyes. British nationality Nephrite is a character from Sailor Moon assimilated to my stories. In them his name is Nephrite Saint Join, after westernizing this last name of the one he used as an alias on Earth, in his time as commander of the kingdom of darkness. Masato Sanjoin. [https://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2018/08/gwne.html Historia en GW Némesis] He doesn´t appear nor he is mentioned Historia en Sailor Moon The anime After being a villain, the second one to make his appearance, from the realm of darkness,he finally falls in love with Naru Osaka and dies trying to protect her. [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Nephrite Biografía de Nephrite en Sailor Moon] [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwa.html Historia en GWA Alfa.] He appears in Heaven where he will train together with Roy, Diamond, Sapphire and Ail, to return to life and return to Earth where he will help defeat the demons that are invading the planet. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] He appears rarely or is named, especially at the beginning, in the first arc of this story. He will live in London by opening an antique shop there. You will meet the journalist Amanda Thompson, who is really an agent of the British secret services and another intelligence network dedicated to protecting the Earth from all kinds of alien threats. He has his own story where he explains how he meets Amanda, with whom he will finally marry. GWHC09 [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma] He appears together with his friends, as a guest at the wedding of Leval and Amatista. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta] He does not appear or be named [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2016/12/gwdn.html Historia en GWDN Destination Nature] He does not appear or be named [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2017/02/gwtn.html Historia en GWTN Trascedencia Nature]. He does not appear or be named [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascendencia] He appears several times, although briefly. In the end, he retires leaving the store in the hands of his children, Paul and Samantha. Curiosities and changes regarding the canon character of Sailor Moon Nephrite adopts the style of a classic English gentleman. Try not to get upset and do things with pause and a great impression of self-confidence. maintains a very good friendship with Diamond, born at the time of training both in the Corner of the Soul and time. They exchange many friendly cocks, and sometimes, Nephrite makes common cause with Roy to tease the "little prince." He becomes an expert in antiques by running a store where he will work for Peggy Tucker and his nephew, Travis. He will meet Naru again and keep his promise to have that chocolate dessert with her. Although without revealing who he really was, given that the girl's memory was erased after the "Moon Healing Scalatio'''n" with which Sailor Moon defeated Queen Metalia and brought Earth back to normal. He cried nonetheless, with emotion and joy after tasting that dessert, stating that he now understood about crying and laughing at the same time. His relationship with '''Makoto is in a good friendship that will increase over the years, especially when, now old and retired, he returns to Tokyo, after Amanda's death. It will be the former Sailor Jupiter who will help her meet up with Naru. As the former vassal of King Endimion in his past reincarnation, he promises to do everything he can to help this and Queen Serenity protect the Earth. Therefore, he agrees to help Amanda when she discovers her secret. On your business card, include the title "Prince of the Four Heavens" a reminder of your past as shitennou. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio] Go Back to Start Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] Go back to Main Characters Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación] Go back to First Generation